


Lapse of Common Sense

by pattimajor



Series: Trust Must Be Earned [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattimajor/pseuds/pattimajor
Summary: Another attempt at Team Bonding Night doesn't get the common sense check. When Steve's bright idea for the night is sharing "superhero origin stories," and nobody but Thor is there to realize it's a bad idea, Tony is left in another panic attack. Luckily, Rhodey arrives just in time to help.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Trust Must Be Earned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	1. Team Bonding Night: Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning, see end notes for more info.  
> Inspired by a prompt from @tonystarkismyprompt on Tumblr.

Tony can’t think. He can’t breathe. As loud and fast and bright as the world usually is around him, it’s now ten times worse. Why?

 _Why? Why? Why did they have to bring that up? They couldn’t have brought up any other thing, it had to be_ that _thing!_

His hands clench into fists.

 _No, don’t fight them, they’re your friends. Stop being such a freak and just_ **_calm down!_ **

He wraps his arms around his shoulders instead, gasping in as much air as possible, but it’s not enough.

_Out. Out, out, I need to get out!_

Tony stands, but his legs are too shaky and he collapses all the way to the floor.

_Are they even still here? I could just stay if they’ve left._

He risks a glance up. He immediately regrets it.

They’re all staring at him. Everyone is _looking_ , their eyes screaming disapproval and fear and disgust, like he’s some kind of _monster_.

_No, I’m not a monster, I’m not a monster!_

_...Am I?_

He squeezes his eyes shut, unable to stop himself from rocking in place. On the floor. Surrounded by his team.

_Why won’t they help? Why don’t they care?_

_They don’t know what to do._

_They could at least_ try _!_

“Tony?”

…

Jarvis had informed Rhodey of the situation the moment he entered the building. The Avengers had been having another “team bonding night.”

 _Since last time went so well_ , Rhodey thought bitterly.

Once again, Tony had been the victim of Steve’s obliviously insensitive ideas.

Didn’t any of them have the common sense to realize sharing their “superhero origin stories” could involve some trauma?

_Good thing Bruce is out of town. The last thing we need right now is a code green._

Rhodey rushed straight to the communal floor, hoping that Jarvis had somehow exaggerated the situation and he would find Tony having a grand time playing some harmless board game with his teammates.

He wasn’t remotely surprised when the elevator opened on a scene of Tony shaking and rocking on the floor while Steve stared at him in disgust. As if this was some temper tantrum interrupting a fun activity and not a PTSD flashback that _they_ triggered. Thor just looked confused and concerned. Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be seen.

_They held team bonding night with only Thor to keep the peace? No wonder we’re in this situation._

Rhodey didn’t have time to find and lecture the Avengers right now, though. He had to help his friend.

“Tony?”

No response.

“Tony, can you hear me? It’s Rhodey.”

Tony’s eyes opened. Rhodey could work with that.

“Hey, how about you come with me, and we can go somewhere quiet, alright?”

There was a long pause, but then Tony nodded. Rhodey helped him to his feet, supporting his balance as they walked back to the elevator. He sent a glare towards Steve before the elevator doors slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter revolves around Tony having a panic attack due to PTSD. His thought processes during this attack are described in detail.


	2. Chocolate is Better Than Coffee

Tony looked up from his newly-constructed blanket cocoon on the couch of his private floor as Rhodey approached from the kitchen, shockingly, with a pair of hot chocolates instead of coffee.

“How’re you doing?” Rhodey asked gently, handing Tony one of the mugs.

Tony inhaled the chocolatey scent, decided sugar was a good enough substitute for caffeine, and took a sip.

He was wrong. It was  _ better _ than caffeine. But he wasn’t going to tell Rhodey that. Some secrets have to be kept secret.

“I’m sorry about that mess, I wasn’t thinking. You didn’t have to come save me.”

_ Thank you for saving me. _

“It’s ok to need help, Tony.”

_ No. I’m broken. _

Tony stared into his hot chocolate, “I shouldn’t need it. I’m Iron Man. I should be able to handle myself.”

“Don’t start the self-blaming thing again. You know it’s not true.”

“Oh really?” Tony interrupted, “It was supposed to be a  _ fun _ night. Then I had to go ruin it with my ridiculous issues!”

They both paused.

“It’s not your fault. I doubt you would trigger yourself into such a bad attack, even accidentally. This was  _ them  _ being insensitive and uncaring,” Rhodey put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “You’re not broken, Tony.”

“You say that as if it’s true.”

“Because it is. You’re my friend. I would never lie to you about something so important.”

Tony sighed, “Alright, you win.”

“I’m not done. You’re not broken. You’re not a monster. You’re a  _ survivor _ . And you better not forget that, you hear me?”

Tony was stunned by the honesty in his friend’s words. Whether they felt real or not, it was very clear that Rhodey believed every word he was saying.

“…Thanks,”

_ Not broken. Not a monster.  _ **_Survivor_ ** _. _


	3. I'm a Survivor

Tony stood impatiently by the coffee machine on the communal floor. The one on his floor wasn’t working, and he needed coffee to be awake enough after a few all-nighters to repair it. He just hoped he could get out before any of the team woke up.

As usual, his luck wasn’t on his side.

At 5am on the dot, Captain America walked in, intending to eat breakfast before his morning run. When he spotted Tony, he didn’t bother to even try to contain his questions.

“You’re up early,” he commented, “Trying to hide from us after your display the other night?”

Tony gritted his teeth.

_ Stop being such a freak. Monster. Disgust. Why don’t they care? _

“What’s wrong with you, anyway? Or do you just  _ enjoy _ ruining every team bonding activity we try?”

“ _ What’s wrong with you, Stark?” _ Tony imitated, “You know, I get that question a lot.” He paused to pour out his coffee. “It’s funny, really. People don’t have enough common sense to realize humans have reasons behind their behavior. And, believe it or not, I  _ am  _ human.”

_ Not broken. Not a monster.  _ **_Survivor_ ** _. _

“And if I were to really get into the story, I think you’d be pretty horrified. Even then, it’s worse than it sounds. Ever had a flashback? Disassociated?” Tony glared, his voice becoming louder involuntarily, “Had your  _ own  _ brain work against you, flooding your conscious with the same raw pain and blinding fear of the worst event of your life? And had it happen over and over again, until you’re not sure if it’s the memories or just  _ you _ that’s the monster?”

_ Keep it together. _

Tony took a deep breath. “Well guess what, Cap? I’m not a monster. I’m a  _ survivor _ . I got through unspeakable experiences and I came out the other side. Nobody gets through what I did unscathed. By all counts of logic, I should be dead,” he tapped the arc reactor, “But I’m not. You’re just going to have to deal with that. And if you can’t, then you need to get out of my house.”

Tony walked to the elevator, keeping his confident mask on until the doors slid shut, blocking his view of Cap’s shocked expression.

…

Rhodey walked into the living area to find Tony wrapped in the same blanket cocoon as the other day.

“You ok?” he asked warily.

Receiving no response, he stepped closer to see that Tony was fast asleep. An almost-full coffee mug, that had long since cooled off, was sitting on the table nearby.

Rhodey sat in the chair next to the couch and took out his phone, content to read and keep his friend company as he finally caught up on much-needed sleep. And when the nightmares came, Rhodey would be the one to remind Tony they were safe and make sure nobody interrupted when he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep again. If a friend and a blanket cocoon were what it took for Tony to relax, Rhodey would be there.


End file.
